


Falling Stars

by Karenaangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Breeding, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Implied Mprg - Freeform, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Original Character(s), Politcal Marriage, Possessive Behavior, S&M, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenaangel/pseuds/Karenaangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>"Throwing herself into the closet she turned to grab the knob and pulled the door shut with a loud bang.  Aza stared at the door that the pitiful girl had decided to run and hide behind.  With a muttered curse he pulled himself up to his feet, to retrieve the girl from her sorry excuse of a hiding spot.  Banging on the door as he called out “human, open the door now.”</p><p>     "No way in hell!” she cried pitifully.  He growled low in his throat as he wrenched the door open ready to tell the human off, but stopped when he saw the girl in the corner, with an old stuffed lion clutched tightly to her chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Old Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved weak characters. Not whiny characters but generally Mary sue weak at times. I love weak characters because I want to see how they can change, or if they will not change. I want to see just what a person is able to do, even when they have no options.

Aza blinked his pale silver eyes focusing on the human male he had just shot with his own gun. He couldn't help but sneer at his prey's lifeless eyes. It wasn't his fault that they were so weak and could be easily killed. Aza sighed softly, as his feet trudged forward through the outskirts of the city. He was on patrol, scouring the suburbs for any human survivors. The sun was setting by the time Aza started heading back to his squads temporary camp. His mind wandering far from his reality as he contemplated his people's invasion of earth. 

The Junirk and the Sato had been enemies on their home planet of Fetiri for many generations. Though when the war escalated it resulted into the two sides nearly destroying one another. Both sides fearing total annihilation finally called for a truce, however it was too late to repair the damage that had been done. The toxins and strife from the weapons and machines had torn the land asunder and left millions dead, dying, or wishing for it. The Junirk lost many of their people most being there women and children. While the Sato suffered severe casualties none were as devastating as most of their people becoming infertile and unable to bear or give life. So it was then decided that both sides would work together for mutual survival, thus uniting and becoming one race which they decided to call Satork. 

So now Aza was here with what was left of both armies to conquer earth for its resources and people. Fortunately the Junirk and Sato could breed with one another, though the Sato had no distinct gender since they could either be a bearer or a giver. The war though had caused many to not be able to sustain a life or give. Their genetics becoming to mutated, and the Junirk had simply lost most of their women and children. Both sides knew that there wasn't enough of either race to increase their numbers to a decent size, hence the need for the nearest genetically compatible species. However the newly found people of Satork weren’t expecting such resistance from the people of earth. The result being a five year long war, that was drawing to a close. The human’s only being able to prolong the inevitable not deter it.

Aza sighed softly as he brushed the silver blond bangs out of his eyes. The male was the only survivor he had run into, though now he would have to explain to the general why he wasn't captured and instead killed. Muttering curses under his breath Aza quickly made a sharp turn by a crumbling brick home that at one point would have been beautiful. The body should still be where he left it by the back door, but when he reached the backyard he didn't see a corpse in fact he didn't even see the handgun he left by the body. A rustling in the distance caught his attention, as Aza crouched low to the ground and crept towards the sound. There around the corner appeared to be another human dragging the lifeless body toward a somewhat destroyed suburban home. Many of his platoon said that Aza had a large sadistic streak even for his people. So it was only natural for him to just wait and see just how much fun he could have before he took the human back to camp.

Carla heaved the dead body over the threshold of the abandoned house, with one last effort she dragged the body into the living room. Fishing around in the front pocket of her jeans and pulling out her glasses so she could see more than blurred images. She was going to have to search the body for anything that might be of use to her survival. Then she would bury him in the early morning. A grimace of disgust crossed her face as she began the dirty work of examining the body for supplies. Hell she would even take a stick of gum she was so damn hungry. Sighing softly as she could only find dog tags that read the name “Sanders” along with the gun that she had laid beside him. A small sad smile playing across her lips as she let her fingers trace along the engraved letters, totally oblivious to the danger that crept ever closer.

Aza grinned as he silently approached the human female. He was almost close enough to take her by surprise when all of a sudden she shot up from her sitting position, knocking him down on his butt with his gun raised and a hiss escaping his lips. Oh yeah that bitch would pay he vowed as he looked into her terrified mahogany eyes as they darted from the laser gun in his hands, to his face. Aza gave her a sinister smile, letting his fangs show to frighten her.

Carla's heart was thumping so loud in her chest that she was sure that it was about to burst out of her chest. One of the aliens was here in front of her, she wanted to scream, to run, but no all she could do was stare into his pale silver eyes completely dumbfounded. Soon though her brain caught on to the situation as it gave the order for her body to run. She turned to run, but lost her balance and fell forward bracing her hands and body to take the fall.

Aza Burst out laughing at the girl’s failed attempt at fleeing. The girl was just too pathetic for words. Not only was she funny looking with the black glasses that looked to be too big for her soft oval face. Her chocolate hued cheeks were smudged with dirt and her full lips seemed to have had a recent cut at the corner of her mouth. Her frizzy midnight hair was messy and unkempt in a ponytail. She was wearing a dirty oversized blue shirt that fell off one of her shoulders, and tattered blue jeans. Though the girl looked like a street urchin there was something innocent and beautiful about her. Oh he couldn't wait to destroy that innocence and make her suffer. He watched her blink several times as she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards a closet that was under the stairs. Throwing herself into the closet she turned to grab the knob and pulled the door shut with a loud bang. Aza stared at the door that the pitiful girl had decided to run and hide behind. With a muttered curse he pulled himself up to his feet, to retrieve the girl from her sorry excuse of a hiding spot. Banging on the door as he called out “human, open the door now.”

"No way in hell!” she cried pitifully. He growled low in his throat as he wrenched the door open ready to tell the human off, but stopped when he saw the girl in the corner, with an old stuffed lion clutched tightly to her chest. Aza was about to step forward and retrieve the girl, when his communicator went off. Sighing softly he pressed the button at the base of his throat.

 

Carla peeked an eye open to look at the alien, as a soft beeping went off and he pressed a button that was on the band he wore around his throat. She couldn't understand the words that he spoke, but she could hear the agitation laced around each word. All the while his pale eyes never leaving her form. She let her eyes focus on him as the light from outside illuminated his body, casting him in a silhouette. His voice though irritated was nice and soothing almost like a girl’s voice. She had been alone for nearly two years, and it was nice to hear someone else's voice besides her own. When she snapped out of the trance that his voice had put her in, she noticed that he was smirking at her and was dangerously close. Oh that wasn’t good,she thought.

 

He couldn't believe his luck as the general had to call and check on him at that moment. Oh well something good did come out of it and that was the transfixed expression that fell upon the human’s face. He quickly disclosed his location and that he had a surprise for the general. Slowly stepping towards her for dramatic effect and to increase the fear he saw in her eyes. He loved how expressive her dark eyes were, especially when they held only fear as he inched closer. When he reached out a pale hand to touch her face, the girl screamed and threw her head back, banging it against the wall. quickly placing her hands on the spot she hit muttering curses about damn walls. Aza grinned even wider at her antics, she was going to be amusing he thought. She glared at him as she muttered, “don’t touch me please.” Oh he was definitely going to have fun with her, as he raised his tranquilizer gun to her arm and pulled the trigger. He chuckled as the human fell forward into his awaiting arms, the stuffed lion still clutched tightly in her hands.


	2. Captured Dreams

Carla knew she wasn’t dead from the signs of pain that raced through her body and head. Rising slowly from what she thought was a bed of leaves, but when she turned to examine it, instead found a makeshift bed of torn-up comforters. She let her blurred gaze wandered around what she assumed to be a structure of some sort. Her hands carefully wandered around the covers, trying to find her beloved lion plush that her mom had given her. A raging sense of panic filled her when her hands came up empty. Shooting up quickly the pain in her head slamming harder against her skull as she tried to keep her vision from becoming even more blurry than it was. 

“Where the hell is Lanie!?!” she screamed at no one in particular, after all she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Placing her hands forward as she stumbled towards what she hoped to be an opening, or at least someone who she could latch on to in hopes of not being alone. Ever since her eyesight started to go at eight, she was always afraid of being alone and not being able to see. Her beloved lion plush had been her companion since her childhood, and even more so since she lost her parents in an ambush attack by the aliens. She couldn’t be truly alone as long as she had Lanie, but now he was gone. “Hey give Lanie back, you jerks!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, all the while trying to find the exit.

Aza snapped his head toward the loud screech that he assumed was the captive human. Turning his attention back to the filthy stuffed lion in his hands, he continued to examine the ragged cotton pelt that must have had a golden sheen to it once. The plastic painted eyes were worn to the point of showing nothing but the white acrylic. Aza gave a disgusted sneer at the stuffed animal one more time before he shoved it into the pack at his side. Shrugging the backpack onto his shoulder, as he casually strolled out the door. He was heading towards where they kept the prisoners on the far side of camp. 

Whistling a cheerful melody as he approached the abandoned zoo they fortified to cage the prisoners, he could see her frantically searching along the ground. Her rambling being barely above a loud mumble as she kept running her hands along the dirt. "Human", he yelled "What are you doing?". The girl shot up letting out a surprised shriek, as she whipped her head towards his voice. He sighed and shook his head, as he listened to her pitiful attempt at answering his question. 

"I....uh....you...see..." were the only words she seemed to be able to repeat, before he lost his temper. 

"Stop stuttering and answer the question" he snapped, his eyes boring into her as she spoke. The human let her head fall and let out a mumbled reply, which only served to irritate him. As he stared at her shrunken from, a rather cruel idea came to him. He knew how skittish and jumpy she was so he decided that it would be a good idea not only to assert his dominance but also have some entertainment by scaring her. Carefully he stalked closer toward the holding cell, until he was right in front of her. Aza knew that the girl didn't realize that she was standing close enough to the bars that she could be grabbed through them, and was quick to take advantage of her oblivious nature. He grabbed her over sized shirt and brought her forward, letting a chuckle escape his lips as her body collided with the bars. He loved the loud moan of pain that escaped her lips and hoped that there would be a bruise for him to explore later. "I'm sorry" he mocked, "what did you say”.

Carla took shallow breaths, as her eyes focused on his silver eyes. Licking her lips, as she counted to ten in her head, slowly allowing the words to form as she stared into his silver pools. "I said that I fell, I am what my mother used to call accident prone. I can't see too well without my glasses, really I can only see very close up. Like right now I can see your face clearly, and can you please let me go now," she said softly. He really was very pretty, dare she say he was actually breath taking. All the aliens were beautifully androgynous, that when they first arrived many people thought they were being taken over by women. The alien reminded her of the princely characters from all her old manga and anime collections. His soft pale face was slightly heart shaped with silky bangs framing his pale eyes. She had thought them to be one of those eerie grey color when she had first looked at them, but they were not. She could now clearly see that they were a silver color. His hair was such a pale blond it looked white, silver strands seeming to be streaked throughout his silky locks. Yes, Carla would gladly admit that he was beautiful, but only at a distance did she ever want to witness that beauty. “Do you have Lanie?”, she whispered, as she brought her hands up to where he gripped the front of her shirt, and tried to pry them off. “Look, Mr.Alien I would like for you to please give him back to me, he is mine, not yours” she stated simply. 

Aza wanted to scoff at her tone and words, but instead he gave into his sadistic nature and bore his fangs. He brought his face closer to the bars and in a low voice whispered “I don’t think you understand the situation you are in human female. If anything is anybodies then your pitiful being is ours to do with as we please.” A sense of pleasure raced through out his body as he saw her ebony eyes, fill with fear. Before she could even speak a word, he flung her away from him. The human girl unable to keep her balance flew back and fell on her butt. “Though do not worry for I have your precious Lanie right here in my pack”, he mocked, a grin ever present as he said those words slowly an clearly. Turning his back to the girl, he threw a sinister smile over his shoulder as he said “I will be back later to retrieve you for your cleaning. Do remember to keep your damn mouth shut and do as I say.” An with those words left to hang in the air he disappeared down towards the camp.

Carla sniffled, as she brought her hands to rub the tears gathering at her eyes. He didn’t have to be so mean, she thought somberly. Pushing herself on to her hands and knees she felt her way back to the weird structure with the soft blankets. She was so tired and emotionally drained that as soon as she found the blankets, she pulled them over her head and fell asleep in hopes that should could at least have sweet dreams.

“Carla run! I will catch up with you at the rendezvous point!” screamed her mother as her dark eyes beckoned for her daughter to escape from the invaders that had surrounded the campsite of the various families. Carla’s eyes widened, as her body reacted on instinct and took off towards the meeting point. Tears gathering in her eyes as she felt her heart pump the adrenaline that coursed through her body. Her blood pounding in her ears, as she tried to block out the sounds of people screaming and the roars of blood lust that filled the night all around her.

 

“PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE!”, Carla screamed as she shot up from her bed. Tears were gathered at the corner of her eyes as she tried to calm her ragged breath. “I thought I was over that.” she, whispered to herself “Why did I have that dream again. I should have stayed and tried to help. I hate that dream. I hate that damn dream”, she muttered, as she let her eyes close and then open. She never realized that she wasn’t alone, until the intruder spoke, “About damn time female”, the voice replied. Carla screamed as she tried to make out the blurry figure that stood at the door. “Mr. Alien....is that you?”, she asked timidly. She wasn’t fond of how small her voice sounded as she asked the question. “Who else would it be human?”, the alien snapped, his irritation was present in his tone as he spoke the next words. “Now is the time for you to be processed and searched for all faults. Though I already see that there are many,” he said casually, as if he was stating a fact and not an opinion. “However” he continued, his tone dripping with condescension, “I will give you five minutes with your precious ‘Lanie’ if you are good and do exactly as I say. You mess up once and the doll goes into the trash.”

Aza gave a small sigh of pleasure as he watched the girl’s eyes widen at his threat. He would definitely set the dirty plush on fire, but for now he would use it to manipulate the girl into doing as he said. Besides it wouldn’t do to break her too soon, then the game would be over and he would be bored. Though he didn’t like humans, especially the females, he did however hate being bored more than anything else in the universe. Boredom led to thinking and that led to him contemplating his past and future decisions, an that was simply not allowed in his mind. “Did you not hear me female”, he snapped, his pale eyes narrowing at her slow reaction. An amused smirk played across his lips as she scrambled out of bed. He couldn’t help grin at the way she stumbled toward him, her hands outstretched in an attempt not to trip or bump into something. When she was only inches away, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Then without another word he turned to head towards the awaiting vehicle all the while pulling the female behind him.


	3. Clarity Approaches

Carla was nervous, as she fidgeted in the backseat of the police car. She didn’t know what to do or say. Licking her lips nervously as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Not even bothering to look up as she spoke in a small voice “Um...excuse me but where are we going Mr. Alien. Also can I ask your name....my name is Carla Johnson.” She brought her head up to try and focus on the back of his silver hair, as she hoped for a simple answer and not him yelling at her. “You don’t need to know my name female. You will simply call me master or as you have been addressing me,” the alien stated flatly, not even bothering to turn towards her as he spoke. “Oh...but..I”, she stuttered timidly, unsure of what she was even trying to say. “Remember what will happen to ‘Laine’ if you don’t do as I say. An I am saying to keep your damn mouth shut”, he snapped, his tone cold. Carla’s eyes widen as she shook her head from side to side. “Please don’t,” she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “This is your last warning do not talk unless spoken too. Do not make me more irritated than I already am,” the alien snapped. He turned his attention to the driver of the vehicle and barked something at him in his own language. Carla knew that she was on thin ice for some reason, she just hoped that from here on out things would get better.

Aza growled low under his breath, as his tongue ran along the top of his fangs in nervous habit. They were on their way to the base that housed the transports and processing center for captured humans. He hated going to the processing center, and having to do the actual work of getting the humans ready for transport. He found the whole procedure boring and aggravating. The human’s would either whimper while they went through, or they would fight and have to be forced through. Not only would they show such tedious antics, but it usually earned them a beating that he was forced to supervise. “When will we be arriving!?”, he growled to the Sato that was driving. “In less then than twenty minutes your highness”, the Sato said flatly his eyes never leaving the road. He let out a grunt in acknowledgment as he leaned against the window and let his mind wander to his upcoming bonding ceremony.

Aza blinked in surprise as his tsukai relayed the news of him being bonded to their former enemies prince. "What is the meaning of this tsukai?" he snapped, his hands clenching into fists. How dare his tsukai offer his last living heir as a prize of 'good will' to those Junirk bastards. He schooled his features not to show the anger he felt, but instead let a small smirk cross his lips. He couldn't go against his emperor, though he could despise him with all his being. “As you know the first year anniversary of the peace treaty is coming up, and we need to show the Sato along with the Junirk that we aim to keep to that treaty. Aza most of our people are unable to give or bere young, and the ones that are able too, can only do one or the other. So for the first time in our history we actually have to worry about the possibility of our race dying out,” his tsukai said softly, in an almost defeated tone. Aza looked to the emperor curiously, he had never heard him talk like this. Usually his arrogance and pride was greater than the boundaries of his kingdom. The once flawless alabaster skin that was his face, now looked yellowed and aged. For him to look so haggard and sound so tired, meant that their people, and their world was in trouble. “I know how much animosity you have towards the Junirk and me. However I will never apologize for everything I put you through, and I hope you are not foolish enough to expect such a thing. You will however carry out your duties and prove that your life was not spared lightly,” his tsukai stated coldly, his silver eyes holding no sympathy for the situation that he had placed his last and only child in. Aza nodded his head as he stated in a monotone voice “Yes, my emperor.”

 

Aza snapped out of his daze, as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop in front of an old hospital that had been converted to be one of their bases of operation. “We are here my liege”, said the driver. Aza nodded his head as he mumbled more to himself then to the other occupants, while quickly getting out of the car. 

 

Carla was scared, scared didn’t even begin to cover it, more like petrified. Carla tried to calm her breathing as her hands shook in her lap. “Get out female,” she heard the alien say in a gruff manner, but she wasn’t really listening. Her eyes remained on her quivering hands, as she kept taking shallow breaths. She felt a panic attack coming on, as her heart seemed to leap up in her throat. She glanced to the open car door, and as if on autopilot she scooted out and placed her feet on the ground. She didn't even hear the car door slam as she was yanked toward a building she couldn't make out in her blurry state. Carla let the alien pull her along, as she kept her eyes averted to the ground. Only half listening to the chaotic noise that surrounded her. The alien suddenly stopped causing Carla to bump into him, and thus earning a low warning growl. "Human", he snapped as he let her wrist go, causing Carla’s eyes to widen in anxiety. Oh god, he is going to kill me, she thought, her eyes closing in anticipation for the blow that was sure to come. Then without warning she felt something small and plastic shoved into her hands, followed by a muttered response of words she didn't understand. Looking down she could see that it was her glasses that she thought had been left behind. Blinking slowly in surprise as she placed them on her face. Once the glasses were adjusted to her liking, she glanced over to the alien fully intending to tell him off for his unnecessary cruelty. However the venom on her tongue quickly disappeared as she openly stared at him. The first time they met she didn't really see him, her mind too shocked to take in any real details. The second time she could only see his face, but now she could actually get a good look at him. Wow. He is shorter than me. and he is nothing more then a boy, she thought. Granted he was only about two or three inches shorter than her 5'8 and was probably in his late teens, but still this alien was so frail looking now that she could see him clearly. His lanky frame was covered by a simple grey shirt with black pants. Though he looked to be skinny and petite looking she could see that, he had defined muscles that she had experienced first hand. She wasn’t weak but she knew the aliens no matter how frail looking where at least twice as strong as an average human. The silky silver hair that she ached to run her hands through, fell down in a braid to his back. She couldn’t help but let her lips form a small smile. He is exactly like a miniature ‘Sephiroth” from her favorite game ‘Final Fantasy VII’, she thought, that small idea bringing a sense of joy, taking what little comforts and familiarity she could get. 

"Stop smiling like an idiot," the alien snapped, as his hand shot out to grab her wrist once more. "Come on,” he growled, as he dragged her down a corridor. Carla tried to keep up with the boy’s fast pace, as he dragged her along, but she ended up tripping over her feet and falling into his back once more. “Clumsy bitch!”, he snarled. His head whipping around to bare his fangs at her. “I'm sorry Mr.Alien”, she stammered, her eyes never leaving his sharp canines. “Your trying my patience female" he hissed, as he turned continuing to pull her down the hallway. Not even two minutes later he stopped in front of an old ER entrance, turning to the guard at the door he shoved her towards him as he quickly spoke in his language. Turning his gaze on her, his lip curled in disgust before he turned and to walk out of sight. 

 

He was so glad to be rid of that Irritating female he thought as he stretched his hands over his head. A knock at the door catching his attention as he bid the person to enter. Aza sighed softly as he let out a small groan of aggravation, upon seeing the general. "Can I help you sir?", he asked in a strained voice. He narrowed his eyes at the general in irritation when his question went unanswered. Aza supposed that for a Junirk the general was handsome, but the general was only a year older than his nineteen summers. His dark blue hair fell in a shag cut ending at his shoulders, with bangs held at bay by a silver circlet on his forehead. He had a soft oval face, that resembled what the humans would call cute. His skin was flawless and a perfect hue, just a few shades darker than Aza's pale color. He heard one human female call it peaches and cream, though he didn't know what that exactly was, it seemed to fit him. He had mesmerizing golden eyes that were slanted and held a hard glint in them. The general inched closer towards Aza, his large pointed ears were perked in interest as he approached. Aza ignored him as he casually kept eyeing his soon to be bond-mate. The Junirk was taller than Aza, standing about 6'2 to his 5'6. The uniform he wore was that of the old American army. The green fatigues molding to his slight muscular frame. The Sato growled low in his throat in warning for the general not to approach any closer than the foot of the bed. Even though his people were stronger by nature, Aza knew that the general however out matched him, but still he couldn't help but show his displeasure at being in such close quarters with him. "I heard you caught a human female, and that you were willingly interacting with her. Is this true," he asked, his blue eyebrows cocked in interest. "I think you need to mind your own business!", Aza snapped. He had no reason to explain his actions to the likes of him. Then before Aza could yell for him to leave, the general pulled him off the bed. The Sato's body landing with a thud on the hard tile floor. "Remember mate" he growled low, stressing the mate part as he placed his booted foot on Aza's chest, "you are mine to do with as I please and if I ask a question you answer. Do I make myself clear?" the general stated calmly, all the while applying pressure towards the boy's chest. Aza let out a grunt of acknlowedgement, as the boot was removed from his chest. "By the way, I want you to start addressing me by my name since we are going to be bonded together soon.", the general said in a clipped voice as he walked towards the door. "Understand?", he asked. Aza slowly rose to his feet as he glanced at the general and in a strained voice he muttered "Yes Vita. I understand."

 

Carla gulped as the guard took her to one of the old exam rooms and then without another word he was gone. She had no clue what she was supposed to do, or what to expect. She heard a sniffle in the far off corner, causing her head to snap to the cause of the noise. A girl that looked no older than seventeen was sitting as far back into the corner as she could, her head bent to her knees as she sobbed softly. 

“Hey are you okay?”, she asked sincerely, as she slowly approached the crying girl. The girl’s head snapped up, her hazel eyes were red and puffy from crying. The girl looked at her warily, her eyes full of mistrust. Carla stretched out her left hand in a peace offering as she smiled brightly at the girl. “What is your name? My name is Carla. Well actually its Starshine Carla Johnson. I’m so glad to see another human. You have no idea how lonely I’ve been,” she said quickly, her tone cheerful and inviting. The girl sniffled one last time and then looked from her face to her hand. Tentatively she placed her carmel hand in Carla’s milk chocolate one, and clasped it tightly. Carla smiled softly as she helped the girl up. She was so happy to see another human that she couldn’t stop the beaming expression. Her hand not even letting up in grip even as the girl stood on her feet. A door opening interrupted the girl who looked as if she was about to speak. Both girls turned their head to see who entered, their eyes widening when they saw it was the guard that had escorted them into the room. He pointed to Carla and motioned for her to come to him. The girl gave her hand a comforting squeeze as she gave her a sad smile. Carla squeezed her hand back, before she let it go. Slowly and cautiously she walked over to the guard, who grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

 

Aza tapped his foot impatiently as they escorted the last human out of the judging room. They had found one of the girls that were brought in unworthy of the gift of life, and so was being sent off to be executed. He had always hated being included in the judging meetings, most of the humans always did the expected and either begged to live or just gave up. “Here is the girl you request be processed as soon as possible general.”said the guard as he shoved a familiar looking human into the room. Aza blinked, his gaze turned toward Vita and then to the human female. What was her name, Aza wondered. He was surprised that he even tried to remember it. A small smirk of pleasure formed on his lips, as he watched her squirm in the middle of the room. He then turned his head to watch the general contemplate the girl who stood unsure of what to do. “So human”, the general began, his hands clasping one another on the table. “I can see that your genes do not bless you with the gift of eyesight. Is there any other faults that you have, and answer truthfully because if your deception is discovered you will wish for the quick death that is blessed upon those who own up to their faults at the beginning,” the general stated coldly. Aza let out a chuckle causing everyone to look in his direction, he quickly schooled his face to remain impassive. The girl’s eyes had gotten wider, but yet she didn’t start crying and begging. That was most unexpected from her, mused Aza, as he watched the girl try to calm her ragged breaths into something more passable as uncaring. “Well....as you said I’m pretty much blind without my glasses. I guess I'm a little bit on the heavy side, but my mom used to say I was just healthy. I don’t have any real talents per say, but I learn fast. Um.......also you could say that I am very clumsy,” she said her voice shaking ever so slightly as she spoke each word. Aza quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity, he wasn’t expecting her honesty, and though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he did find it a rather redeeming quality. “I see”, said the general, his tone betraying nothing as he spoke, “so what makes you think you deserve the gift of life then?” he asked, coldly. Aza could only smile as the girl’s head dropped to the floor, before she averted her gaze her heart looked like it was breaking.

 

Carla shook her head from side to side as she contemplated his words. What did make her deserve life? Is it because her parents gave up their lives so she could live?, she thought somberly to herself. She averted her gaze from the aliens that sat at the desk, her fist clenched in anger at the alien’s question. “I may not deserve it. I don’t think its my place to say that.” she said softly, her face shooting up as her eyes blazed with confidence for the first time in a long time. She figured that if she was going to be killed she might as well say what she wanted to and die with no regrets. “I do know that I’m not good at a lot, and I may not be the the sharpest tool in the shed, but I am someone who has never given up. That is my strength and talent. I know that as long as I don’t give up then I will keep on living. You may judge me on my superficial qualities such as beauty, grace, and cooking, but let me tell you that you will never meet someone who will always do her best until the very end. So yes go ahead and judge me now for who I am. I am Starshine Carla Johnson and DAMN IT don’t you forget it!’ she yelled, her hand shooting out to point at the aliens that sat behind the long table.

He couldn’t take it anymore, as Aza burst out laughing. His gut clenching as his hand shot out to hold his side. 

The general looked from the hysterically laughing Aza to the confused girl that stood before them. Interesting he mused to himself, I can use her. The general waved his hand to the guard standing by the door, “Guards take her to be processed she has been given the gift of life”, he said, a small smile gracing his lips as he spoke.


	4. Growing Obsession

Vita sighed softly, as his boots made a scuffling sound as he paced from the bed to the window. His mind running in a million different directions, but there was one thought in particular that kept flashing in his mind. Aza had laughed he thought with bitter resentment to the human who brought out something he had been trying to achieve for nearly five years. He stopped at the foot of the bed, letting his body flop on the bed with a thud. Vita may have been the feared general of the 'Junirk' kingdom, but he knew that the Sato prince had no fear or respect for him. Though they were to be bonded soon, the general knew that it would be in name only.

Vita sighed softly as he sat up on the bed, letting his boots meet the ground. The general felt a migraine beginning to form as his anger built towards Aza. He growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing to slits as his body tensed from frustration. He had tried many tricks to have his bond mate show more than contempt or indifference towards him. From torture to rape, he had tried to get the stubborn Sato to bend to his will. Vita shook his head from side to side as he stood to perform his nightly duties before he retired. Heading to the bathroom, he quickly disrobed and turned the shower on. His body on autopilot as he stepped into the shower and started to slowly perform the ritual of cleansing himself from the day. Aza has showed more for that breeding stock bitch then for the one who holds his fate in his hands, the Junirk thought venomously, his nails digging into his arm drawing blood. He tried to keep calm, and his barriers up. However his mind wouldn't cooperate as it flashed back to the first time he had seen the Sato prince, starting his downward spiral of obsession.

The war had ended and the price the planet of Fetiri had payed was a heavy one, thought a fifteen year old prince Vita. His eyes drifting towards the large canopy tent that the peace treaty was to commence at. He knew his father and the Sato king already in the midst of discussion of cooperation between the two kingdoms. The junirk prince sighed softly as his long, ears twitched slightly, his mind elsewhere as he walked towards an old tree and leaned against it. Vita closed his eyes, deciding that since he wasn’t needed at the time he could at least catch some much needed sleep. He didn’t know how long he slept before his sensitive hearing caught a slight rustling in the distance. The prince slowly stood, as he concentrated on the rustling of dead leaves. He turned to his left, sighting some lemon berry bushes that had bloomed, cocking his head to the side he approached cautiously towards them. He pulled back the bushes and peeked through the opening, his eyes widening at the sight before him. A small frame was sitting in the clearing, a kittori perched on his shoulders. The kittori’s long ears perked as it let out a high pitched yelp, it's orange and white pelt shining in the early morning sun. The figure laughed softly as the kittori flapped it’s white wings in playful show. Vita blinked, as his breath hitched in his throat. He had to get closer, he just had to get a better look at the beautiful creature that had filled his head with their laughter. Stepping out of his hiding spot, a charming smile was on his lips as he approached the sitting figure. “Hello pretty lady what might you be doing here?”, he asked. Vita blinked in surprise, when he actually looked to the young figure’s face. “You're a Sato” he said in a whispered tone. The prince knew that they were around but he had never really seen them that close up. His mind suddenly trying to recall all that he could remember being taught about them. The Sato unlike the Junirk were an androgynous race, having no distinct gender, each being born with the capability to give or bear children. Their culture being more about earning your place then being born in it. They were aggressive in nature and had a tendency to try and repress one another, their lust for personal desires usually out weighing better judgement. The boy blinked as he cocked his head to the side, his silver meeting the prince's golden gaze. Vita opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted with a shout. "Prince Aza their you are!" a dark red haired Sato yelled, as he ran to where the boy sat, "your father requests your presence immediately." The boy nodded his head, as he stood. He pet the kittori, who let out a low mew and then turned heading towards the Sato camp. Vita blinked in surprise, that was the prince he thought, his mind being unable to believe someone that beautiful could be one of those vile Sato creatures. Vita shook his head a scowl present on his face. I will just have to ask father about this prince, he thought. Vita gave the retreating Sato’s one last look as he headed for the Junirk camp, his ears still ringing with the sound of laughter.

Vita snapped out of his haze, as he felt the water growing colder. He turned the shower head off, as he stepped out. He Grabbed a towel off the rack, and wrapped it around his waist. Going into his room he quickly dried off tossing the towel on to a nearby chair. Vita threw back the covers from his bed and crawled in letting his head hit the pillow. His mind still in deep thought about that fateful day. 

 

"Father are you here?", Vita called out in the oversized tent, that the royal family occupied. "Yes my son what is it you need?", his father asked from where he sat behind a table, documents in hand. "father I wanted to talk to you about the Sato people, do they have a heir for their ruler?", he asked bluntly not really in the mood to play games. The king looked up at his son in curiosity, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he carefully spoke. "Yes they do...I believe the lad's name is Aza." the king said as he stroked his dark blue beard thoughtfully. Vita's eyes narrowed as displeasure was evident on his face. "I thought all Sato's where hermaphrodites and thus they didn't have genders?" the prince asked, confusion written across his face as he kept speaking "I had seen him today and thought him a Junirk nobleman's young daughter. He was just so beautiful." the prince said in a husky voice. His cheeks tinting slightly at the way he had spoken. The king didn't comment on his son's last sentence, but instead let his large ears drop slightly as he spoke. "as you know the war has done more then killed many of our people. The land is slowly dying and toxins have caused many of our plants and animals to mutate. Well fortunately we Junirk have escaped that curse for the most part, however the Sato were not so lucky,” the king paused, his hand coming up to run through his disheveled dark blue hair. “The Sato genetics have started to mutate. They are now slowly dying out as they once were, and evolving into something that they know not how to be. You see most Sato refer to themselves as a he, but in the prince’s case he really is just a ‘he’,” he stated simply. Vita cocked his head to the side, a perplexed expression on his face. The king sighed softly as he rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on. “You see Vita. Aza was born as a male. He couldn’t bear life only give life. Most Sato had consider that an omen and wanted to have the child destroyed. However his life was spared, and now the Sato are finding more and more of their people are being born as just male, or they are unable to conceive at all. An as you know most of our women have died. A Lot of their bodies just weren’t able to withstand the toxins, but thanks to a truce and our joint efforts we are able to bring a little stability to the land. Still though we are going to have to come up with a more permanent solution.” he said softly. Vita nodded his head, and turned to leave the tent. His mind still on the carefree laughter.

 

The general rolled over to his side, his eyes drifting close. Since that fateful day he had been obsessed. It didn’t matter to him that Aza was a male, or that he hated him. No, none of it really mattered to him, because he had to have him. So he started to manipulate situations to his advantage, until he was made general of the newly founded “Satork Empire”. Then he continued on controlling situations until he finally got what he wanted. He was going to have Aza as his own, and with that comforting thought Vita drifted off to sleep.

 

Aza let out a low growl in his throat as he walked briskly down the hall towards the holding rooms that the humans were placed in. He looked down to the yellow sundress that was crumpled in his hands, his mind trying to imagine what she would look like with it on. He didn’t know why he picked out the dress, but he just couldn’t help himself. I guess she deserves a little bit of a reward for at least being declared worthy of life, he mused to himself. Quickly he ended up at his destination, stopping in front of the locked room that she was being held in. Aza let a small smirk play on his lips, his mind trying to come up with how she would react to seeing him again. More than likely she would be scared he hoped, the uncertain look in her eyes causing his body to shiver in pleasure. Grabbing the knob to turn the door, as he stepped into the room. Excitement and pleasure coursing through his veins as he shut the door behind him.

 

Carla turned to see who had stepped into the room now, praying to any god that would hear her panicked thoughts. She was traumatized from the whole ‘processing’ procedure. Not only did they go into the bathroom with her as she washed herself, and one even attempted to ‘help’. Which caused her to have a near panic attack and bang her head on the back of the wall as she tried to scramble away from their ‘helpful’ hands. When they saw how distressed she became, as tears started to form in her eyes from not only embrasement but also for fear of being molested, they just burst out laughing at her expense. Which only served to upset her more, as the aliens shook their heads and stepped away, leaving her alone in the bathroom to finish cleaning herself. She had been relieved when they left, but her relief soon turned into grief as she realized they left without giving her a towel. So for fifteen minutes she paced about the bathroom after she had thoroughly cleaned herself. Finally getting all the courage she could muster, she through the bathroom door opened and stepped out, only to have a white sheet flung at her. After she had gotten the sheet fitted around her, the two aliens had proceeded to sit her on the bed and ask her questions about herself. At first it was the basic ‘how old you are’, what nationality are you, have you had all your shots. Then they started asking her questions she wished not to divulge. Still though she answered for fear of them causing bodily harm to her person. She didn’t really feel that it was any of their business if she had ‘mated’ or had ‘birthed’ any children. The worst part of the whole ‘processing’ for her was when they actually had the nerve to touch her body. An when she tried to protest or get away, they simply grabbed her and told her to let them get it over with so they would leave her alone. So Carla suffered through the indignity of them examining her from the top of her head to her toes. From taking blood to measuring her hips. She suffered silently through it all, though on the inside she was calling for every deity she could think of to smite them where the two aliens stood. Now that she was alone she just prayed that they would just leave her be and forget she was even here. 

Though with her luck she knew that wasn’t the case as she watched the door turn open to reveal none other then the bastard who caused all this, well in her mind she blamed him. “Human....”he began, but before he could continue she growled and glared into his silver eyes. Shooting up from the bed the sheet still wrapped around her, screaming at the top of her lungs from frustration. “My NAME IS CARLA, NOT HUMAN! So please use it from now on!” she panted, her chest rising and falling as she tried not to trip on the sheet, but to no avail as the sheet got caught on a nail causing her to trip. Excepting for her face to meet the hard tile floor, she closed her eyes in anticipation. She didn’t even notice arms wrapping around her to stop her fall, keeping her eyes closed. After a few seconds she realized that she was neither on the floor or was in pain, chancing a peek as she opened her eyes. Her dark mahogany meeting his silver, a sneer on his face as he held her a second, before he roughly shoved her back to her feet. The action causing her to lose her grip on the sheet. Oh god please kill me now, she thought as the sheet fell to the ground. 

 

Aza blinked in surprise as the clumsy girl lost her grip on the sheet, revealing smooth chocolate skin. Aza’s eyes widened in shock as he felt his cheeks growing hot. His heart speeding up so fast he thought it had flown up into his throat. He was at a loss for words, though he had seen many humans naked, this time instead of disgust he felt a sense of desire. What is happening to me, he wondered as he continued to stare at the mortified human who stood in all her naked glory. Why do I suddenly feel like I need to hug her, he wondered his mind reeling with an unknown feeling. If only he had known it was the beginning of love.


	5. Found Possessions

Carla was in shock, her eyes wide like saucers as she and the alien continued to have a staring contest of uncertainty. Her mind finally coming to the realization that she was still naked, and with that thought she reacted. “DAMN PERVERT!”, she screamed, her hand reaching down to grab her dirty sneakers as she quickly through them at his face. She watched as he quickly dropped the bundle in his hands and dodge the first shoe, only for the second to hit the side of his head. “What the hell!?!”, he yelled, as his hand shot up to rub his temple. He looked so shocked that Carla almost felt bad for her reaction. Bringing the sheet up to wrap around her torso, she quickly tied what she hoped would be a secure knot on the side. Lifting her eyes back to the alien as she climbed to her feet. She was going to tell him what she really thought of him, when all of a sudden she felt herself become weightless only to have her back meet the bed. Icy silver eyes glowing menacingly, as an angelic face was distorted into a snarl as he spoke. “Fucking bitch. 

This is the thanks I get for bringing clothes I had brought up just for you.” he snarled, bringing his hands up from where he pinned her shoulders to wrap around her throat. “I even bought that stupid animal you were crying about or are you so damn fickle that it was all an act?” he panted out, his eyes narrowing in suspension. Carla tried to breath but found she was slowly losing oxygen at each word he spoke, her hands shooting up to grasp his in a desperate attempt to stay conscious. She tried to choke out her words, but all she could do was cough a pathetic attempt to speak.

 

Aza blinked, his hands quickly releasing his suffocating grip. He watched as she coughed in an attempt to catch her breath. He looked down to his shaking hands, his mind in a haze. What did I....he started to ask himself, but stopped, he knew what he did but the question was why did he do it. Why did he feel the need to apologize and explain himself? Aza looked to Carla once more, her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to hold back the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes. Then all of a sudden he looked down to the sheet that had slid further down, the sheet barely covering her generous breasts. Slowly his hand went out to touch the exposed skin. His eyes curious as he concentrated on the brown skin. Slowly he let his hand connect to her collarbone, his fingers lightly caressing the silky skin. Aza was lost in a daze as he kept softly stroking the skin, until he felt his body being forced back from the bed. His mind slamming back into reality, as a shriek of terror reached his ears. 

 

Vita saw red as he looked from the human to the bewildered Sato. His head was pounding as he felt so many conflicting emotions pounding through his head. He knew that his barriers should be up in front of them, but he couldn’t help it. He slept for only two hours before being awakened by an intense feeling of dread. Vita knew that the feeling was coming from the human whose mind he had softly touched for a mere moment, but her thoughts and feelings were so strong that he would know them anywhere. Vita reached down and pulled Aza up by the collar of his shirt as he snarled. The Junirk’s golden eyes widened as he stared into Aza’s silver pools filled with uncertainty. Vita turned his head to look at the terrified girl as she clutched the sheet tightly to her chest. His head was throbbing as he tried to remain in control, the sanity he felt slowly beginning to slip from his conscious mind. “Human known as Carla”, the general began, his voice strained as he kept breathing in harsh breaths, “I do not know what has happened nor do I really care. Know this though. I will kill you if you touch what is mine again", He smiled as the girl’s jaw dropped, her lips quivering. He knew she didn’t do anything, but still to have Aza willingly touch her skin was something he couldn’t bear to see. So he wouldn't he vowed to himself as dropped Aza to the floor. If his bondmate wanted the human so bad he would just have to take the human from him and use her to tame him. He turned to leave, motioning for Aza to follow him out the door.

 

Carla watched the two aliens shut the door a click indicating she was alone for the moment. She let out a choked sob, her hand shooting up to try and stifle it. "Please mom what do I do?", she asked softly into the room. Her tears cascading down her cheeks to fall into her lap. Carla looked down to the floor at the pile of clothes he had brought her. She slowly untangled her body from the sheet, and stood on the cold tile floor. Her shoulders ached from where she had been pinned, she knew bruises would probably form. Snatching up the pile of clothes, letting out a squeal of delight when her old stuffed lion fell to the floor. "Laine!", she screamed. Her body falling to the floor as she brought Laine up to her chest in a tight embrace. Her eyes watering in pure happiness. Even if it was only for a moment Carla could say that she was content, as she held onto her only friend.

 

Morning came too quick for Carla, as a guard burst into her room. "Human get dressed and ready. The general wishes to see you. You have fifteen minutes. Do not bring anything out of this room." the guard bellowed before he left. She mumbled to herself as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as. Her mind still foggy as she went about each task of making herself presentable. She was sure that the general was going to kill her, she could only hope.

"Where are we going?", she asked the guard as they rode the elevator up. He ignored her, as they continued to ride in silence. The elevator stopping at the 9th floor. The doors opening with a soft ding, sounding more like a death toll as the guard grabbed her arm. The feeling of dread slowly turned into a feeling of doom with each shaky step she took. Her eyes widening when she realized that she was in the psych ward. As they approached the steel door, a guard looked up from the observation room and buzzed them in. The steel door swinging open slowly. She felt herself being shoved into the entrance chamber with the door slamming behind her. The other door opening to reveal another guard, who grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside. The guard roughly dragged her down the corridor. Her eyes barely able to process any details, as everything rushed by in a blur. She was once again thrown into another room her face connecting with a strong chest. “So you finally arrive human”, the general laughed softly. The laugh sounding distant and detached. Carla let out a surprised yelp as she jumped back from the general. “Aza our guest has arrived.” the general said in a mocking tone. Carla turned her head in the direction that the alien had spoken too. She gasped as her eyes widened in shock, there was Aza tied to a steel chair. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and several pieces of rope were looped around his chest, and the back of the chair. That is some freaky bondage...oh my god this isn’t going to end well for him, she thought. Her mind oblivious to the fact that she was in the room too. Her thoughts completely focused on the tied hostage that was on the other side of the room.

 

Vita chuckled silently to himself as he focused on her thoughts of things not going well for his little bond mate. He shook his head in admiration at the level of stupidity that she possessed. Turning his attention back to Aza, who openly stared at the girl in curiosity and fascination. The sense of admiration soon turned to jealous anger. The Junirk turned and grabbed the human female, throwing her over his shoulder with little effort. He strode over to the bed to the left of Aza, throwing her onto it with a thud. Not even giving the female time to recover as he flipped her over to her stomach. Moving her legs to the floor, so that she was in a bent position. Her butt in the air, pinning her hands on the bed, looking more like a table then a sacred human. He bent his head down to her ear, so he could whisper the words slowly to her. “Human”, he began in a calm deadly voice, “place your hands on the bed and do not move them. If you move them you will live to regret it. Do you understand?” he asked softly, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear. 

Vita grinned as he felt her fear wash over his body, and filling up his mind. Her head bobbing up and down as she said in a shaky voice “Y-y-yes. I understand”. “Good girl”, he said in a teasing manner. His pale hand stroking her fluffy black hair as he spoke. Vita turned his attention to Aza as he pressed the communicator on his wrist. He knew that Aza was curious as to why she was here in the room he usually used for his punishments. He looked down to the quivering human girl who had gripped the sheets in fear, as she breathed slowly in and out. He started to pet her hair lightly as the sound of the door opening reached his ears. “Are you ready to begin general?”, the guard asked in a respectful tone. Vita nodded his head as he let his hand drop to his side. Sparing one more glance at Aza whose eyes had finally acknowledge his presence with a look of horror. 

Carla knew that she should fight, should run. The adrenaline coursing through her body making her want to flee. Making sure to keep her hands on the bed as she attempted to slowly turn her head. The sound of Aza’s voice stopping her before she could fully see what was happening behind her. “Do not turn your head. Look at me.” he said softly. Carla looked slowly to his face, her eyes meeting his. Instead of the usual apathy in his look, she saw his eyes soften as a multitude of different emotions flicked through his eyes. She tried to speak to him, but the words wouldn’t come as she felt her chest tighten. Carla felt the right side of her yellow dress being pulled up to her hips. She wanted to look but before she could even think to move her head, Aza commanded her not to look. “Do not turn your head, just look at me.”he said, his voice slightly shaky as he spoke. Carla continued to stare at the bound alien that sat across from her. Time seemed to stop at that moment for her, until she was brought back to the present as searing pain shot up her leg. Her hands gripping the sheet tightly as she screamed, and attempted to move her leg only to have her shoulder blade slapped. “Do not move the branding is over now, all we have to do is pour in the ink. Surely that wasn’t so bad.” the guard said in a matter of fact voice. She tried to speak but she could not, as she gasped for breath. She sighed softly as a cold liquid was poured onto the scorched flesh, though she did not dare look at the mark. Instead she concentrated on Aza’s face. His face looked so sad and almost vulnerable. Does he feel pity for me?, she wondered as she let her mind drift into a haze. “You may sit down now human. I have to punish my bondmate for defying my orders.” the general said in a harsh tone, his frame coming to block her view of Aza’s face. “What orders?”she panted out, as she slowly slid to her knees. The general turned to look at her as if he just realized that she was actually there.

“He was not supposed to say a word to you no matter what. He was not supposed to show anything other than indifference towards you. Instead however he chose to give you some comfort, like I am sure he wished someone had done for him," the general snarled, his hands coming to strike Aza across the cheek. Carla gasped as the general pushed the chair over onto its back. Aza’s head connecting with the floor. She turned her head to the side as the alien groaned in pain. “So defiant little pet.” the general laughed menacingly. His laugh sounding like a small demented child, she heard him land another blow to the young boy’s chest. Carla turned her head back to the scene as she watched the general kick the boy in the ribs repeatedly. “Stop it," she said softly, speaking up as she repeated her words. “Stop it," “Stop it”, her words increasing in volume. Before she could even think on her actions, her heart and mind connected for that one moment as she screamed “STOP!” and ignoring the pain in her leg she threw herself at the general.


	6. The World Is Mine

Vita felt her mind even before she collided with him. The sense of terror and hopelessness he felt coming from her, washing over him. Turning his rage into overwhelming sadness, that caused him to feel gut wrenching guilt, as he fell back with her on top of him. Her brown eyes wide with terror as she stared into his golden eyes. Confusion written on her face as she tried to form the words to speak. Vita shook his head from side to side as he tried to free himself of the emotional fog that she had induced. His barriers quickly shooting back up to block out her feelings. A pale hand shooting out to push her off of him, a snarl on his lips. The guard quickly ran over and grabbed her hair yanking her up to face him. “That was very foolish human? Do you wish to take his place?” he said with barely concealed fury, as she started to shake her head in terror. “You don’t? Well then help me to understand why you would do such a foolish thing?” he snarled, his hand shooting to her chin to force her to look at Aza who starred with glazed eyes. “Do you honestly think that he would care if it was you or him!?!” Vita yelled, his voice rising as he continued “I think YOU FAIL TO GRASP THE SITUATION YOU ARE IN! YOU NAIVE WENCH!”. Vita watched as she tried to blink away the tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes. He let her chin go as he stood and walked over to Aza who gave him a wary gaze as he approached. 

Bending down to grab the boy’s hair as he looked at the human girl who averted her eyes to the floor. “Look at me human” he spoke calmly, as he let his nails dig deeper into the boy's scalp. “This is my bondmate. In other words this is my property! However since his race has mutated beyond a point of no return. Now we require females and even some males of your species” he paused, trying to let her mind grasp at all that he was saying. “So in other words you are going to be our breeding stock bitch.”he said in a smug tone, letting Aza’s hair go as he walked to a stunned Carla. "You see now the predicament you are in little star." he laughed, bending down to his knees as he spoke once more. "You are just like him now. You are mine." Vita said in a soft whisper, bringing his lips to brush against hers in a soft kiss. He couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him as the human's eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she slumped back into the guards awaiting arms. He stood as he motioned for the guard to pick her up. "Your orders general?" the guard asked, as he held the human female like she weighed nothing. "Get her ready for transport we will be departing for Neo Feori after matters here are dealt with. After all I think the citizens will be more then happy to meet the selected female counter mate to the princes of our new kingdom" Vita spoke in a gleeful tone. The guard nodded his head as he left with the human in his arms.

 

Aza knew what was coming next, and he prayed to God that he would die this time or at least pass out. He felt the chains being loosened as he was quickly pulled to a standing position. "Let me guess, we are going to play," he replied sarcastically as he wiggled his hands that were still handcuffed behind his back. The general smiled from ear to ear as he leaned his head in closer towards him. "Don't feel jealous love. You know she is just a means to an end. Though I do find her to be somewhat amusing. Surely we could have chosen worse for a bearer of our offspring" the general purred softly. He started to batt his eyes in a playful manner. Aza backed away slowly from Vita, knowing that sickly sweet voice and playful demeanor to be all just an act. Aza knew that everything about his bond mate was fake from his twisted words to his all consuming love. He didn't want any part of it, he just wanted to be left alone. Backing away from the general until his hands met the wall, “let's just get this over with,” Aza said in a small tone, his head turning to the side. “Oh no you don’t Aza! Look at me love, and see just what I do to you.” the general snapped. Aza turned towards his tormenter of two years, his silver eyes growing impassive as he challenged the general in a silent battle of wills. The general was soon in front of him as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket, and quickly began to cut the front of Aza’s plain black grey shirt. Pushing the shredded materials off his shoulders so he could admire the Sato prince’s flawless alabaster chest. The Sato hated the pleased and content look he had on his face as he gazed at the right side of his chest. Aza let out a low growl, he knew that the general was staring at his brand mark. The mark that he put their, the mark that if showed told the world that he was bonded to none other than the prince of his former enemies. He despised the black swirl of flame marring the perfection of his body, hated how he memorized and accepted the fact that it was now forever etched into his skin. “Oh sweet love,” the general whispered into his ear, as his hands cupped his cheek. “You have no idea how much I am angry right now. How much I want to see you suffer right now. Oh dear if only you could love me, and show me what I desire,” Vita said. His hand dragging down his chest, nails digging into his skin. Aza let a hiss escape his mouth, but said no more. 

There was no point in conversation, in his mind this was simply his situation. It was better to let it happen and then move on. The general however wasn’t pleased with just that as his left knee shot up to knee the Sato in the balls. Aza let out an ear piercing scream as he doubled over, his form easily caught by the Junirk prince. He felt himself being dragged to the bed and thrown face first onto the mattress. Tenshu, please if you are there just let me pass out! Please, Aza screamed in his head. As he felt the bruising hands dragging down his pants. The general sunk his hand into Aza’s silver hair as his other gripped his hips. Aza breathed in slowly as he felt the general push himself into him, all the while suppressing his tears. Barely able to hold back the cries of pain he felt welling up within himself whenever the general moved inside of him, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift to expressive mahogany eyes, finding something to take his mind away from the present.

Vita sighed softly as he looked towards the two slumbering forms on the king sized bed. His gaze wandering to the bay window into the black abyss known as space. He turned his head back to look at Carla who was curled up near the middle with her butt in the air as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. Aza sleeping right beside her, as still as day, not even bothering to move when Carla rolled over next to him. She buried her face into his stomach as she casually through her arms over him, mumbling about pancakes. Vita knew that they would both be out for hours since he had the guards inject Carla with a tranquilizer after she passed out, and he gave Aza the sleeping pills right after he had his way with him. That was the deal usually Aza never seeming to want to stay awake after their little escapades so as an act of mercy Vita would give him the pills to help him escape his reality. Vita’s mind drifted back to an hour ago when his sanity split and the beast that lay within him reared its ugly head. The general sighed as he stood, placing his hand on the panel button as he spoke to the computer. “Hyke! Do not let anyone enter or leave without my permission. They are to be given whatever they want in reason. All their requests will be run by me before you comply understood?”. “Yes General Vita,” the computer replied in a pleasant monotone voice. With one fleeting glance back to the two figures that slept peacefully on the bed. The general stepped out the door, as it slid silently closed behind him. He couldn't let this thing win, this thing that wanted more than love, this thing inside of him that wanted the world.


	7. Bonding

Aza opened his eyes slowly, a white ceiling greeting him from his drug induced sleep. Should have asked for five instead of three, he thought somberly not wanting to meet his reality. Though usually when he woke up from the pills he was never so calm and warm, but for some reason he felt almost peaceful. He let out a small yawn, as he tried to sit up, his eyebrows shooting up as he realized there was something draped across his chest. He growled softly in annoyance when his eyes met the frame of the female, Carla, his conscious filled in for him. His mind starting to stray back to when she was screaming for his tormentor to stop. How her face was stricken with pain as she launched herself at his attacker. Why did she do that, he wondered, a part of him genuinely curious while another argued that it was all a ruse. An with that last thought his eyes narrowed as he brought his legs up to kick her off the bed. He grinned in satisfaction when her body met with the plush carpeted floor. 

“What the hell!?!”, she moaned. Blinking as he crawled over to the side of the bed he brought his hands up to his chin. She made for quite a picture, laying sprawled on her back. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she brought her hand up to point at him in an groggy manner. “So not cool man.” she mumbled, her voice groggy. He let out a small laugh, one of his fangs peeking through his lips as he spoke “Idiot”, was all that he said.

Carla was not amused in the slightest as she continued to glare at the alien who had brought nothing but ruin upon her. She sat up on her knees, trying to focus on the room, her mind catching up to the fact that all she could make out were blurred visions of odd shapes. 

“WHERE ARE MY GLASSES......AND WHERE THE HELL IS LAINE!”, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Turning her head towards the Sato that sat on the bed. “Please give me back my glasses and Laine. Then also can you please just go away. This is your fault,” she hissed. Eyes narrowed in what she hoped was the best death glare she could muster. She saw him move a little towards her. Her eyes were able to focus as his hand met her face and gave it a light push. She fell back onto the floor catching herself on her elbows, an astonished look etched on her face. 

“Will you shut up idiot,” Aza growled. He didn’t have the energy to deal with her stupidity right now. His eyes scanned the room, falling upon a large bookcase where a small shoebox like object sat on the shelf. Pushing himself off the bed, and passing by her without a second glance, he grabbed the box and casually tossed the top onto the floor. Not surprised to see that her glasses and stuffed lion where inside. Well looks like the general decided to grant her some mercy, he mused to himself. He grinned as he walked over to the rapidly blinking Carla, no doubt trying to make out anything other than haze. He stood over her for a moment before he dropped the shoebox in front of her, causing the human to let out a gasp. He shrugged his shoulders as he sat indian style on the floor in front of her. Aza sighed as he lazily watched her shaking hand tentatively reach out to the box. His agitation growing at her frightened demeanor. His eyes narrowed as she picked up her glasses and just held them out, her eyes looking to his face, though he knew she could barely make him out. 

“WILL YOU JUST PUT YOUR GLASSES ON!?!” he barked out, his voice laced with annoyance at her antics. Without hesitation she quickly put her glasses on, pushing them up the bridge of her nose with her index finger. 

“You think that you could be a little nicer to me!”, she snapped. Aza opened and closed his mouth in shock. The reality of the words hitting him to his core, and he felt a strange feeling overcoming his conscious. Guilt....his mind filled in the nameless emotion. He hadn’t felt that for a long time. Though as quickly as it came it was soon replaced by anger. How dare she!

Carla watched as his beautiful face twisted into a scowl of fury. She wanted to look away from his burning gaze, but she was transfixed. His eyes flashing with anger as they narrowed in displeasure. “Oh...uh....yeah I am”, she tried to form a sentence, but was lacking the words. She had no idea what she wanted to say now, so instead her hand grabbed Lanie and brought it up to her chest, and let her gaze wander down to his lap. Embarrassment filled her mind, and was etched on her face as she kept her gaze on his lap. He was naked, she kept chanting in her head. The words finally reaching her subconscious, her body shot up. “WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?! Oh my god put some clothes on!” she screamed in a horrified tone. The only naked man she had ever seen was in her beloved manga series, but she knew that they didn't really compare to the real thing. She averted her gaze to her own lap, as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart. The cruel words of the general coming back to her mind like a knife slicing through cake. Breeding Stock Bitch...she thought in dismay. 

“Why are you about to start crying? You cry an awful lot female.”, the alien stated in a matter of fact tone. Damn, was she crying? 

“Just put some clothes on please?” she said in a soft reply. She heard a drawer opening and closing. 

“Hey idiot you can look now?” the Sato replied casually. Carla looked in the direction he had spoken from, he was standing by a small white chest of drawers, his arms crossed as he glared in her direction. I guess he is quite handsome she mused, his lanky frame covered in what looked to be faded jeans. His once braided hair was now loose and flowing in silky waves to his back. If only he didn’t have such a bad attitude she could almost like him. Almost being the key word. 

“You're not wearing a shirt”, she noted, pausing for a moment to stand on her feet. The stuffed lion tucked under her arms. “Put a shirt on.” was all that she added, her body turning towards the other side of the wall. She heard grumbling,and waited for him to say something but nothing came as she heard the drawer open once again. Carla took the opportunity to look around the room, hoping to find a way to escape. The room was fairly big, with a large bed in the middle, a door to the right leading to what she hoped was the bathroom. The back wall had three large bookcases that were filled to the brim with all sorts of books. She gasped as she ran towards the bookcases, one was filled completely with manga. Carla scanned the titles finding them to be most of the series she had been reading before the war started and even some she had been wanting to read. “OH THERE IS A GOD!” she yelled as she came upon one of her favorites ‘kimi ni todoke’. She grabbed volume one off the shelf and turned towards the Sato, her face beaming as she spoke. “You like manga!” she laughed happily. Carla was so happy she wanted to run over and hug him, but she didn’t want to die today so she just bounced from one of foot to the other.

Aza was surprised when the girl yelled, though he was more surprised by her questions and her smile. He felt his cheeks heating up, his head nodding yes to her questions. He quickly turned from her so he didn’t have to see her smile. What is up with me?, he chided softly to himself. He let out a huff, as he turned away from her the shirt he had fished out still in his hands. He threw the shirt down, not wanting to comply with her wishes. “Just shut up idiot.” he growled, not even bothering to acknowledge her as he spoke. “You are so annoying and do not touch my possessions,’ Aza said in a clipped tone. A question coming to his mind as he strolled over to the bed and flopped down onto it. “How old are you? You act like a child, crying over such stupid things. Like that stuffed animal for example. I ought to burn it and save everyone the trouble.” he snapped. Carla’s eyes narrowed in anger, as she put her lion on the shelf. She then grabbed another book and quickly launched it in his direction. The book missed by a foot as it fell to the floor with a flop. Aza let out a chuckle, rolling over onto his back. “Just answer the question and I won’t” he stated simply. “I will be turning twenty-one in April. How old are you?” Carla asked. “You act like a little girl. As for my age, I just turned nineteen.” he said through a yawn. “I’m going back to sleep. Do whatever you want just don’t bother me.” Aza said sleepily, his eyes drifting shut.

 

Carla crept closer towards the bed, book in hand as she slowly slid onto the bed. She was careful not to touch him, but made sure she was able to get into a comfortable position. After all the bed could fit seven of her. She noticed he still didn’t put a shirt on, which made her uncomfortable. Though now that she could actually get a fair look at him, she could see that he had what looked to be bruises down his side. His chest had what looked like faint thin red scars running down past his navel. Where did he get those?, she wondered. Her mind conjuring up the image of an angry looking general, whose words seemed to echo in her head. ‘THIS IS MY BONDMATE! HE IS MINE!’, what did he mean by that?, she asked herself.Carla sighed and shook her head, turning her attention to the book she brought to the bed. Better to not think on it, and with those words she let herself be submerged in the land of make believe. 

 

Vita ran a hand through his dark blue hair, his large ears drooping showing his fatigue. “General Vita. Ruasu is here to see you," said the guard. Vita nodded his head, as the guard let in the violet haired Junirk. Once the guard had left, the general waived for Ruasu to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. “What are your findings?”, the general asked, as the other Junirk sat down in front of him. 

“There is more to it then our people becoming aggressive," Ruasa sighed. "Our powers have grown from more than simple telepathy. Our race is starting to be consumed by madness, though we do not know from what. There are several theories, but no real solid explanation.” he said in a monotone manner. The violet haired Junirk’s ruby eyes displaying nothing as he continued on “Also it is as I feared. According to our spies both your father and the Sato Emperor are indeed working on plans of eliminating each other." Vita growled, his fist slamming down on his dark wood desk. 

“I knew it. Those damn old bastards are going to destroy everything we have worked so hard for. They were the ones who came up with combining our races as one.” Vita snarled. Ruasu nodded his head, as Vita continued to speak “I will not allow all the sacrifices that have been made to be in vain. We have not come so far, or worked so hard for nothing. I think it is time we put an end to this. I will not let my mates be in danger,” the general said as he gave Ruasu a smirk. 

"Your orders then general” Ruasu asked. 

"Why I am pretty sure you know what they are. Don’t you Ruasu?” Vita asked, his voice taking on a soft purr as he spoke those words. Ruasu nodded as he rose from the seat 

“Understood. I will make arrangements to neutralize the situation.” Ruasu said as he bowed, quickly leaving. The general smirked as Ruasu left, a sense of pride filling up his soul. He would soon have everything if all went according to plan. His mind drifting back to his sleeping bondmates. As his pride was replaced with pleasure of having the family he knew he deserved. Even the human was growing on him, and he knew now that like Aza, she was his. Turning towards the window to stare into space, his mind wandered to much darker thoughts. Yes soon everything will be as it should be, he thought, a small chuckle escaping from his chest, that soon grew into a demented laugh.


	8. Destiny Revealed

A soft beeping could be heard throughout the darkened room, stirring Vita from his peaceful slumber. He grabbed his communicator off the bedside table, pressing the button as he mumbled “This had better be good,” Vita snarled into his communicator. 

“Sorry to disturb you general. You said to call you as soon as preparations were made," Ruasu said in an apologetic tone.

“Excellent. Do they suspect anything?” asked the general.

“No. They are more than pleased that you and prince Aza have decided to go ahead and announce your joining formally in front of the courts. Your father is most curious as to what type of human you and the young prince have decided to bring as your bearer," Ruasu said in a matter of fact tone.

“I would imagine so. Is that all you wish to report. If that is all then you are to proceed as planned," Vita said through a yawn.

“Understood," said Ruasu. Vita laid his communicator back on the night stand. Throwing off the covers, he sat up and put his feet on the floor. Stretching his arms over his head, his mind wandering to his bondmates. It had been three days since he had last seen them in person. While planning the details of the assassination he had only on occasion checked the security cameras in their room. I wonder what they are doing, he mused to himself. “Hyke! Lights and turn on the monitor. I want to see what they are doing."

“Yes General,” replied the computerized Ai. The room was quickly bathed in light as Vita sat behind his desk, turning towards the left as the holo screen turned itself on. The general scowled as he looked in on his two bondmates sitting on the bed, the human running a brush through Aza’s long silver hair. She was humming to herself as she stroked the silky locks, a content look on her face. He seems to be enjoying the attention, Vita growled to himself. A dull ache making its way into his chest, as his head started to pound. Still though he couldn’t look away from the scene as it unfolded in front of his eyes. Voices intruded into his mind as the human spoke, “Hey Aza? Are you asleep?” Carla asked softly.

“No.” he said in a groggy tone.

“We haven’t seen that other aIien in a long time. I know you told me a little about how you're actually two separate races that have become allies. I was just wondering what is going to happen to me? I....want to know what is going to happen to me. Can you please tell me?” she pleaded.

“Idiot. You were already told what was to become of you by the general. Why do you need a further explanation. Please tell me you aren’t so naive as to not know how mating works.” Aza asked in a bored tone, turning his head so he could look at Carla curiously. Carla’s eyes widened as she shook her head.

“Of course not! I’m not stupid, though you do like to think of me as such.....wait we are actually going to have sex!?!”Carla screeched. Aza growled as his hands shot up to cover her mouth. 

"STOP YELLING! Of course we are...eventually. How else would we get babies?” He snapped. Carla yanked down his hands, a glare upon her face as she spoke,

“I didn’t know how the whole kids thing was going to be accomplished. To be honest I thought maybe you were going to put an egg in my belly like that movie ‘Aliens’. Though now that I think about it I guess I should be grateful that I won’t die a horrific death, from an alien bursting out of my chest.” she said thoughtfully, her gaze shooting down to Aza’s jean clad lap. “Still though can't we talk about this, maybe ask someone else. I knew plenty of fangirls of pretty boys that would have been more than eager to push out some babies for you," Carla said in a matter of fact voice, her eyes meeting Aza's as she finished her sentence. Aza shook his head as he mumbled about being stuck with a dense idiot. 

“Hyke! Turn off the monitor," grunted Vita. The dull ache in his chest turning into a sharp pain, the pounding in his head soon changing into a full on migraine. Darkness filled his mind, as he let out a small chuckle. “Curious is she? Hmm...maybe its time we demonstrate what her exact position with us will be,” He said to himself. He quickly went to his closet and pulled on black dress pants and a white dress shirt. Brushing his dark blue bangs from his eyes as he walked out of the room, all the while whistling a slow dark tune. 

Aza pushed Carla off the bed out of frustration from her incessant babbling about finding someone else to breed with them. He didn’t understand why but that comment really irritated him. “To answer your question of course we have the same as you put it 'equipment' as your males. Why would we bother to go to such great lengths to try and not kill as many of you females as possible?” he asked in an irritated tone.

“Hey jerk you don’t have to be all violent! Stop pushing me around, what are you in like fifth grade!” she snapped, standing up as she pointed at him. “You are so irritating. I don’t know why I was even afraid of you.” Carla yelled, her hands shooting over head in a ‘I give up’ fashion.

“Don’t forget idiot I am much stronger than you. So I suggest you watch your tone. Just because I let you get familiar with me doesn’t mean you have the right to say whatever you want," growled a very annoyed Aza. He watched as Carla’s eyes widened, and she took a step back away from him. “Stop being such a dramatic fool!” Aza snapped, his mouth about to continue on when a sinister voice reached his ears.

“Oh come now Aza. That is no way to speak to the mother of your future children," Vita said through a chuckle. Aza turned his head to look at the general who stood only feet away, His irritation soon replaced by fear of what’s to come. 

 

Vita grinned as he gazed from Aza to Carla. Aza’s face quickly shifting from confusion to cold blankness and Carla’s looking like she was ready to scream bloody murder. "Oh come now! What is with the cold reception,” Vita asked in a cheerful tone, the dark look never leaving his twinkling eyes. He went right past the bed where Aza sat, stopping in front of Carla he did a mock bow. “My lovely. I just want to say thank you for your heroic action, If it wasn’t for you I could have really hurt my dear lovely Aza," he said in a purr, loving how the fear never left her face even as she stayed rooted to the spot before him. 

“Um...no problem....”she stuttered, her voice soft and meek. Vita nodded his head as he turned towards where the Sato still sat on the bed. He could see that his body was tense, which caused him to smirk as he spoke. 

“I think we should thank her. Don’t you think so my love?” he asked casually. His head turning back to look at Carla, a mischievous smile on his lips. “Oh I know how we can repay her. Since we are going to be one big happy family. I think we should get better acquainted," he said. Quickly he grabbed Carla’s hand and led her over to the bed and threw her on it.

“Wait! What!” the human yelped as she sat up on the bed looking from Aza to Vita. Vita didn’t reply to her words, instead walking over to a chair that sat in the corner. He picked the chair up and brought it closer to the bed. He looked to Aza expectantly as he sat down in the chair, and raised an eyebrow at the Sato prince as he waited for his answer.

“Yes. I think that we should become better acquainted.” Aza replied in a monotone voice. 

“Excellent please show her your gratitude.” Vita laughed, as he watched the girl shake her head furiously from side to side in horror. 

“Aza....please don’t. I thought we were getting along better. Please don’t do this. Please," Carla whimpered. The general let out a dark laugh, his mind reaching out to touch her fear.

“Girl do you think that those words will sway him. I told you but yet you still didn’t listen. You stupid naive girl. Did you think your actions would cause him to show you any kindness. No my dear, your actions mean little to nothing,” Vita purred. He watched the Sato blink in indecision at her words. Seeing that her words had affected him, but then as quick as that indecision was there it was soon replaced by a cold smirk.

“I told you just because I let you get familiar with me, doesn’t mean we are friends. You wanted to know what was to become of you. Well behold your destiny," Aza said in a playful tone, as he lunged for her. 

Aza landed on top of Carla easily pinning her down onto the mattress. “Stop it Aza! PLEASE STOP!” Screamed Carla as she started to squirm in his grasp. Aza ignored her and instead bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Do as I say or this will only be worse for you.” he said in a deadly tone. Carla shook her head, His words were laced with the promise of pain to come if she didn't obey. Aza watched as tears fell down her cheeks, big brown eyes looking pleadingly up to him. If she thought that would get her out of this she was wrong. He growled low in his throat as he teasingly kissed down her throat, stopping at the nape of her neck to lick and nip at her skin. His mind becoming fogged with desire as he continued to tease up and down her neck. "Now I'm going to let you up. 

So unless you want your dress ruined I suggest you take it off. Because one way or another it is coming off," Aza growled. Letting her up so that her yellow dress could be discarded. Carla stood up on the floor, her hands shaking as she pulled the dress slowly over her body. Slipping the straps of her bra off her shoulders her breasts falling free as she undid the clasp and it fell to the floor. Aza simply watched in fascination as Carla undressed. His senses on overdrive as she stood before him in all her glory. Her head turned away from him and the general. He was trying to control his raging emotions, though desire was starting to cloud his thoughts. Grabbing her hand he pulled her down towards him. Tears starting anew as he threw her down onto the bed. The pleading look in her eyes only causing him to become more aroused. "Wipe that helpless look off your face. You will only make yourself look more pathetic," Aza said in a frenzied voice, his head dipping closer to hers, as his hands slid roughly into her panties ripping them free. "After all you are just another bitch.” Vita laughed as the girl kept pleading for Aza to stop. 

Even when she was moaning, she kept begging. It was all music to Vita's ears. Aza was never this vocal at the beginning of their relationship. Tilting his head as Carla arched up into Aza, as he bit down on her right nipple, and his left hand twisted the other. The human let out a withered groan. Vita's mind touched Carla's as Aza pushed into her. A loud scream of pleading reached his ears, causing his senses to explode. Her pain causing him to let out a stifled moan, and his mind filling with intense pleasure. Vita brought his hand down and took out his member. Pushing some of his pleasure into Carla's mind, causing her to moan in pleasure. Aza let out a howl as his mouth latched onto her shoulder. Vita grunted as he spilled into his hands, a satisfied smile on his face. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, walking over to where the spent pair laid. Running his juices across Aza's face and grabbing his hair, he brought his mouth down to his in a bruising kiss. Giving Carla a sadistic grin as some of his semen dripped down onto her shame filled face. "We have three days till we reach New Fitiri. So I'm so glad we could take this time to get to know each other better," the general laughed. Turning to head towards the door a chilling laugh echoing through the room as he left them to clean themselves up.


End file.
